Essays and Exams
by Hatochan
Summary: A present for Anise! Iruka and Sasuke muse over their working relationship...


**Author's Notes**

- This little bit o' stuff is for Anise, one of my wonderful reviewers!!!

- I've never written this pairing before, so forgive me any egregious errors! I did my best, promise!

- Enjoy ! ... hopefully :)

**Story Notes**

- This is not a part of the TI storyline. This is something different :)

- The premise for this is as follows ( because it's too difficult to write an entire back story into one piece): Sasuke was brought back to Konoha when he was sixteen. For the past two years he has worked under Iruka as part of his probation, he is also allowed to take low level team missions after the first year. He was allowed to take the chuunin exam and passed, they are withholding jounin status exams until his probation is up. Naruto has already made jounin.

- I had to make this after Sasuke returned because, honestly, student/teacher is one thing, but adult/very young minor is something else entirely too icky. So they are both consenting adults.

**Warnings: ** Coarse language, shounen-ai, LIGHT YAOI...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

For Anise :) I hope this is kinda what you were wanting...

**Essays and Exams**

" What happened between you and Kakashi-sensei?"

" Nothing, really."

" Oh."

Rain blew into the open classroom window, dampening the wooden floor and carrying the fresh scent of wet earth and green leaves into the still atmosphere. The earlier storm had passed, lightning and thunder disturbing Iruka's classes for the better part of the day before finally morphing into simple sheets of precipitation by early afternoon. He'd made sure all his students had raincoats when school dismissed. Sasuke had even loaned his umbrella to one of the smaller girls, her chubby fingers wrapping around the ivory handle in wide eyed reverence.

That had been several hand-cramping-paper-correcting hours ago and the sensei and his assistant had been enjoying a comfortable silence and many pots of tea.

Iruka looked up from the stack of essays he'd been grading to fix the young man opposite him with an observant gaze. Sasuke was backlit by the pale light coming from the large window, casting one side of his figure into soft shadows. His flak vest was hanging on the back of his chair, weapons pouch and shuriken holster laid on the desk, the slender body wrapped only in the standard black attire and hitai-ate. A new unscathed hitai-ate. He had his own dark eyes aimed at his own stack of papers, six classes worth of exams. Essays were subjective by their very nature and Iruka knew the eighteen-year-old shinobi did not do well when it came to individual interpretation. _He'd probably fail all of them on the grounds of poor penmanship. _The academy sensei smiled to himself at the thought. Oddly enough, Iruka had found that Sasuke did grade very fairly when the students were given creative writing assignments; particularly poetry. _Maybe I can get him to take on a writing class...perhaps next spring. _Still, Iruka had thought it best to give the multiple choice and fill-in-the-blank formats which dealt with jutsu safety to the Uchiha, while he trudged through paragraph after paragraph detailing the proper use of stealth wire in various hypothetical situations.

But for the moment, all thoughts of trajectory angles, wire gauge and tripping mechanisms were pushed to the side as Iruka pondered over the prodigy before him. " You have my curiosity piqued, Sasuke. " He spoke gently, an understanding smile on his handsome features. The expression had worked well for him the past two years. Dealing with the belligerent unresponsiveness of the once-missing nin under his supervision had been something of a challenge, but his natural abilities as a teacher of small children had eventually gained the teenager's trust and helped put Sasuke at ease enough to actually open up. A little bit. Not much. So Iruka had been surprised by the query; doubly so, by its personal nature. Sasuke _never _asked about anyone's personal life. " Why the sudden interest in Kakashi and myself?"

The obsidian eyes did not leave their task, the pen continued to scratch across the paper's surface. " You and he were lovers, once, but you don't speak about him the way you used to and he doesn't come around as often." Sasuke marked a 'B' at the top of the page and moved it to the pile of graded papers before taking another from the original pile. " I simply wondered if something had happened."

The older chuunin thought that one through carefully. Iruka wasn't sure what had spurred the conversation, but he would do his damnedest to keep it going. The boy still wasn't nearly as outgoing as his blonde counterpart and besides, Iruka always enjoyed hearing Sasuke's smooth voice. " Nothing happened, per se. Things change, relationships evolve. Ours sorta revolved, actually; back into a platonic one." He laughed lightly, propping an elbow on his desk and leaning his chin on the upturned palm. Iruka turned his eyes towards the window, taking in the dreary outdoor scene. " That's just the way life is."

" Did you fall out of love?"

" What?!"

" Or did he?"

Iruka knew he was now staring in a rather rude manner at his younger assistant, brown eyes wide as saucers. _Where the hell is all this coming from?! _ Then he laughed. " No, no. None of that. " A tan hand waved dismissively, ink pen cutting threw the air. " Kakashi and I... there was deep affection, still is, but we weren't 'in love'. It was just something that we needed at that time in our lives. We're still very close friends, but the physical aspect is gone and I don't think it would have progressed into anything more, anyway. " Iruka chewed on the end of his pen and smiled in Sasuke's direction. " Again, things changed. Not necessarily for better or worse, just different. " He paused before bringing up a tender subject, testing the boundaries of the conversation; something he'd been doing ever since Sasuke returned to Konoha so long ago and he was given the task of overseeing his re-assimilation. " Do you feel as though one of your relationships is changing? "

" Yes."

" Okay...would you like to talk about it?"

" Yes."

Iruka pushed his papers to the side; graded essays to the left, unmarked to the right. _These can wait until later. This weather has me restless and if Sasuke is in a chatty mood then I need to give him my full attention. These moments are too rare to waste. _The chair legs scraped against the floor as the chuunin pushed away from the desk, making himself more comfortable. Iruka watched as Sasuke graded another exam before placing it to the side and laying his marker on the worn wooden surface. The younger chuunin also scooted his chair away from the desk and angled it to face his former sensei, hands folded politely in his lap.

Iruka brought his tea cup to his lips and swallowed some of the lukewarm liquid. He noted how much longer Sasuke's hair had gotten, the long strands pulled back into a low tail held together by a red ribbon; a gift from Naruto. Iruka appreciated the defined cheekbones and almond shaped eyes before wheeling his mind back to the conversation.

" I have been thinking about the things that have happened since The Incident with Naruto. " Sasuke's eyes remained level with the teacher's, his gaze unfaltering. " Since his engagement I have felt... out of place. "

" Naruto hasn't done anything, has he?" Iruka questioned quickly, voice filled with concern. " You know, he can still be rather dense at times, but he cares deeply, and anything he might have said-"

" No, it's nothing he's said or done." Sasuke shook his head and the barest hint of a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. " In fact, he has been trying to make it up to me ever since he told me of his plan to ask for Hinata-san's hand in marriage. He wasn't happy when I moved out and I believe he still thinks that I'm upset with the situation. "

" I remember how distraught he was when you moved out of his flat ." Iruka answered with a chuckle. " Half my savings went to consolation ramen." Under the conditions of Sasuke's probation, the ex-renegade was required to live with one of three pre-approved shinobi; Naruto, Kakashi or Iruka. Sasuke had moved in with Iruka ( because Kakashi's apartment was too small ) and Naruto had practically camped out on his doorstep the first two weeks, trying to see his once roommate. The blonde jounin was terrified that he was going to lose his best friend, again, and Iruka had spent many an hour convincing his beloved former student that Sasuke simply needed some alone time. _Honestly, I was worried about the boy, too. I wasn't sure if Naruto knew how Sasuke felt about him or not, but I knew the engagement was a hard blow to Sasuke. _" As I recall, you weren't very happy with the circumstances either."

Sasuke blushed the slightest bit. " Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry if I was difficult during that-"

" No more so than usual. " Iruka assured him with another chuckle. " But that happened almost a year ago. Those two are married and expecting their first little one soon. I would have thought that you had things worked out with Naruto, by now. " He finished his tea and carefully set the cup onto his desk. A brown finger idly rubbed along the prominent facial scar.

" We're still friends, best of friends." Dark eyes crinkled slightly, a small break in the teenager's normally stoic expression. " That hasn't changed."

Iruka stretched in his chair, sliding his zori along the wooden floor. An arm rested on the desktop, fingers draped over the edge. He felt a tinge of nervousness as the conversation progressed. _Now we're getting to the real issue. _ " So, what has changed ?"

" I'm no longer in love with him."

The older chuunin allowed the wave of shock to roll over him without it showing in his face. Iruka wasn't shocked at the confession of having been in love with the Kyuubi vessel. He had seen the conflicting emotions in the young Uchiha's eyes back when the two rivals had shared their first kiss in his classroom. Iruka wasn't entirely shocked that Sasuke had outgrown the boyish puppy love. He had witnessed first hand the fallout from Naruto's announcement and the subsequent weeks of depression, followed by the gradual return to quiet ( yet not sullen) normalcy.

What had nearly knocked the breath from Iruka's body was that Sasuke had actually admitted to these things out loud, period.

_This is the boy who'd rather bite off his own tongue than cry out in pain. This is the boy who shut himself in his room for 15 days when Naruto told him he was in love with Hinata. This is the boy who crawls into my bed at least twice a month, shaking so hard his teeth are chattering, tears streaking his skin, burying his face so far into my pillow I'm afraid he'll suffocate, but denies anything being wrong. _ Iruka let his gaze wander to the left of Sasuke's head, eyes picking out individual rain drops on the upper half of the window. _And now... _He realized he'd been silent for several long moments and Sasuke was looking at him expectantly. Iruka kept his voice calm. " I suspected that was the case. I can easily imagine how hard it's been for you."

" It was, in the beginning. " Sasuke nodded. A pale thumb lifted from his folded hand and began to make sweeping movements on the back of the opposite hand. " When Naruto started seeing Hinata-san, I convinced myself that it was merely a fling and that I would outlast it. But when he asked me to help him pick out an engagement ring for her... " Sasuke flinched slightly, as though remembering the sting. " ... I knew that I had been deluding myself. "

" And you immediately left. "

" It just hurt too much. "

" I understand."

Sasuke's thumb continued to trace circles over his other hand. It could have been mistaken for a nervous gesture if it wasn't for the deliberate movements. " While I was alone those first few days, I kept playing that moment in my head. Over and over again, reliving the pain when he said those words. After a few more days I began to focus less on the words themselves and more on how Naruto spoke, how his face looked. " A barely there smile graced the teen's lips, beneath an affectionate expression with just a hint of wonderment that carried over into his low voice. " His eyes were so bright. So exited and nervous and happy. "

The older man had to smile along with his companion, though Iruka's grin was broader. _That hasn't worn off, yet. Naruto still looks the same way today whenever he's thinking of his shy kunoichi. And so does Hinata. _Tan fingers brushed against a random cut in the desk's surface. _I hope they never lose that. _

" I realized, then, that he truly loved Hinata-san and it made it a little easier to let him go."

" A truly selfless love, then." Iruka teased lightly. " And after that epiphany, it hurt less and less until-"

" - there was nothing left but joy when I see them together." Sasuke finished. His thumb stopped moving.

" That's good, Sasuke. That's the way it's supposed to happen." The dolphin assured the young man. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his face; the humidity was inciting his locks to mutiny their imprisonment behind his hitai-ate. " I don't see anything wrong with your friendship with Naruto or how your emotions have shifted over time, it's natural and healthy. You shouldn't be bothered by it."

" I'm not. My feelings were resolved even before the wedding took place. But since that change has occurred, my feelings have begun to change towards someone else who is close to me. " Sasuke glanced at his hands as he spoke, his thumb returning to its circular pattern. " Romantic feelings, as Kakashi-sensei would say. "

" Well, any feelings you have are valid, Sasuke. " Iruka flinched as he scraped the wood a little too hard and received a splinter under his nail for the effort. He nonchalantly removed the scrap of wood and pressed his first finger against the spot of blood welling up. Iruka ignored the tiny pain as he swiftly ran through his mental list of every available shinobi in Konoha. _He hardly interacts with civilians, so it has to be someone in the ranks. ( stop hoping, it isn't going to happen ) Hmmm, there's Ino, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, but he gets around almost as much as Genma did in his younger days..._" Is it someone you've known for a long time?" ..._Shikamaru, Hanabi, Temari, uh, ( stop wishing for it) Sakura's with Lee now, so that counts them out..._

" Most of my life. "

_It could be one of the sensei here at the academy ( you're just his instructor, nothing more) or maybe someone he met on duty in the mission room ( his friend, nothing more) or ..._" Have you talked with this person about your feelings?" _... hell, it could be a foreign shinobi ( stop hoping) , the Uchihas were well traveled. I'm sure they hosted their fair share of diplomats and their security forces ( fucking stop thinking about it Umino!). _Iruka was fighting a losing battle with his belligerent inner voice. He wondered briefly if Sakura had ever grown out of hers.

" Not yet." The teenager tilted his head to the side, just a bit, to better see the invisible design left by his thumb on the back of his pale hand. Sasuke looked back up. " I wasn't sure how he would react to a change in our relationship. He generally seems content with what we have now. I don't want to ruin that. "

The blood stopped seeping out and Iruka carefully rubbed the injured digit to ease some of the lingering hurt. " Sasuke, I'm sure your friend just wants you to be happy. So even if , on the off chance, he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, I'm sure he will be very understanding and you'll be able to keep your friendship." The chuunin flashed a brilliant smile at the other chuunin. " It may even strengthen it, showing that kind of trust. Or he may feel the same way you do and he's just waiting for you to make a move. You'll never know unless you talk to him." _I don't think Shino is seeing anyone right now ( do not fucking cry!) and he and Sasuke have been pretty close since they began teaching the poisons/antidotes class together ( told you not to hope, Umino). Or it could be that medic nin that comes in for class demonstrations ( told you so)..._

" Hn." Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement and turned back to his desk, hands already picking up his marker and taking a new exam from the stack.

Iruka shifted in his seat, pulling another essay from the pile, but not moving back under his desk. He remained slightly turned towards the window, toward Sasuke. The paper was resting unseen on the wooden edge, pen tapping quietly against the surface as he squelched every rampaging thought that did not deal with the intricacies of setting a cat's cradle trap in a woodland setting. He nearly missed the sound of Sasuke's chair scooting over the floor again and the young man's sandaled feet approaching his desk.

" Would you like some more tea, Iruka-sensei?" Dark hair and even darker eyes hovered above him. An ivory hand curved around the pot's handle.

" Thank you, Sasuke." Iruka answered automatically, the polite response barely even sounding forced. He marked several misspelled words and incorrect punctuation and nearly pushed the point of the pen through the paper when fingers brushed against his caramel colored cheek.

" I think you should know that my feelings towards you are changing." The low voice was firm, but gentle.

" I think you should know that my feelings for you have already changed." Iruka spoke quietly, but with great determination as he tilted his chin up to face the younger man. He stared directly into Sasuke's intense gaze and watched as the Uchiha drew in a shaky breath. _Beautiful, so beautiful. _Iruka's mind began to fall apart as the pale fingers wound their way into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Tan hands reached out and supported the lithe form as Iruka rose from his chair and wrapped Sasuke in a strong embrace. Their lips grazed several times before the younger brunette pressed forward and sealed their mouths together. The kiss thoroughly ended all conscious thought for Iruka; he could do nothing but touch, taste, see, smell and hear. And all five senses were indulging in the sharingan user clinging to him.

Sasuke felt like steel wrapped in satin. Sasuke tasted like peppermint tea and rain. Sasuke looked like a warrior-god of old. Sasuke smelled like laundry detergent and ink. Sasuke sounded like angel sighs.

When they broke for air Iruka immediately buried his face into the crook of the teenager's neck and shoulder. Dipping his head reminded him how long it had been since he'd kissed anyone shorter than himself, even if only by an inch. As both men gasped for precious oxygen, the older chuunin continued to run his hands up and down the other man's back. The black turtle neck was lifted and the soft flesh underneath stroked lovingly. _This is just so..._ " Sasuke, would you do something for me?"

" Wear ribbons in my hair, bend over your desk and scream out " Please, spank me, Sensei! " ?"

" ..." Iruka could feel the blush literally exploding across his cheeks, darkening his scar. His ears were already aflame. He stared at Sasuke's nonplussed face, his mouth agape. " I-I- uh, Sa-uh... what ?! "

" Oh, maybe some other time, then." Sasuke's voice was as calm and smooth as a lake's surface on a windless day. But his eyes glinted with playful mischief and hopeful promises.

It took Iruka a few moments to recover. " Did you just make a joke?"

" Possibly. Kakashi-sensei's been known to occasionally be on time; I suppose the same statistics could be applied to me and my attempts at humor. " Sasuke still wasn't outright smiling, but his entire expression had softened, the long present tension now gone. " But what were you going to ask me to do?"

" You're stepping on my toes. Could you move your foot?"

" Oh, I'm sorr-Umph!"

Iruka promptly silenced the apology with another heated kiss, wriggled his toes to regain circulation, and made the signs for teleportation behind Sasuke's back. As the smoke encompassed the pair, thoughts of red ribbons and rulers danced in Iruka's head.

_owari_


End file.
